


VicoDean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Loopiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever wonder what Dean would be like on Vicodin? You never really thought about it until Sam drug Dean into the bunker with a broken leg.





	VicoDean

“What happened?”  You cried out as you ran up to your boyfriend and Sam.  The taller brother was hunched over as he helped Dean down the steps.

 

“The hunt didn’t go as planned.”  He gritted out as Dean shifted.

 

Dean’s eyes fell on you and he giggled, trying to push Sam away to get to you. “Ana, baby!” 

 

You didn’t know you could move so fast.  Dean began to tumble forward, falling from Sam’s hold when his cast clipped the bottom step.  His broken leg hindered his movement.  You ran forward and wrapped your arms around him, keeping him upright.

 

Dean smiled as his arms went around your shoulders, taking a deep breath.  “Baby, you smell so good.  Just wanna eat you up.”  He leaned down, putting his face in your neck, giving you playful little nips.

 

“Dean!”  You tried to shift around, but he just tightened his grip, almost squeezing the life from you.  “Sam…Sam help!”  Sam tried to intervene, but Dean got a bit defensive.   

 

“Get off, bitch!  She’s my girlfriend!”  You gave Dean a questioning look before Dean put a hand on your cheek, making you look at him.  “You are so beautiful.  Can’t believe you are mine.”  He mumbled as his eyes started to drift close.

 

You went to ask, but Sam read your mind.  “Vicodin.” 

 

You rolled your eyes as Dean started to giggle.  You looked up and saw him pointing and snickering at Sam.  “He looks like a girl…”

 

You barked out a laugh as Sam gave his brother bitch face No. 32, making Dean smirk happily as he turned to you.  “Love that laugh…so cute.”  He reached out and pinched your cheeks, and smushed them between his rough hands.  “So damn cute…wanna just kiss you all day.”  He cooed, as if speaking to a small child. 

 

“I’m…I’m going to get him into bed.”  You said to Sam as you tried to hide the blush rising up your neck and to his face.  Sam gave you a nod as you wrapped your arm around Dean’s waist and helped him hobble down the hallway.  It took you some time to get him down to your shared room.  Dean kept trying to cuddle into you, curl you up in his arms, or kiss you.  Hell, at one point he even tried to ride you like a pony.

 

“Thank god, we made it.”  You said as you sat him down on the bed, gently. 

 

“Like what you’re thinking…”  Dean tried to give you a sexy look, but the meds were clearly hindering his movement.  As what was supposed to come out as a sexy smirk and a kiss, actually came out as a duck face and a full bodied wink. 

 

“No.  Not that.”  You said as you knelt down and started untying his one boot. 

 

Dean snorted as he looked down at his belt, letting his hands to drift down and start working his belt.  You ignored him at first, focusing on getting his shoe off, and then wondering how on earth you were going to get his jeans off over the cast…you might actually have to cut them off.  But then you heard him let out a low whine. 

 

You looked up.  You saw his beautiful green eyes looking at you, almost as if he were about to cry.  “Dean?”

 

“It won’t come off…I’m…I’m going to have to wear the same pants forever!  I’m forever pants!”  He screamed at you, a panic rising up in him as he started to yank at his belt.

 

“Dean…Dean stop.”  You tried to push his hands away, but he just kept grabbing at his belt in a panic.  “Dean…”  You had to actually put your hands on his face and forced him to look at you.  “Sweetheart, I will take care of it, okay?” 

 

Dean gave you a worried look and nodded.  He sat there in silence as you undid his belt and managed to get his jeans over his cast, pulling his flannel off, leaving him in his T-shirt and boxers.  “Alright, Dean…up into bed.”  You helped him swing his feet up into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

 

“Stay…please?”  He gave you a soft look, before giggling and pulling you down to him.  You fell on top of him with a squeal as he wrapped you up and held you close.  “Love holding you…like a giant teddy bear.” 

 

You chuckled as you wiggled around, getting comfortable next to your loving, hilarious boyfriend.  “You can hold me like this anytime.”  You sighed as you looked up to Dean, seeing the goofy grin on his face.  “You are so out of it right now, aren’t you?” 

 

“You’re…out of it.”  He scoffed back, running a hand down your face.  “So perty.  My baby girl.”  He mumbled.

 

You kept still, just watching him as his eyes started drifting close.  He kept mumbling little phrases, making you smile, whispering how he loved you, how you smelled good, how your eyes were beautiful.  But right before he dozed off…he mumbled something that made you gasp.

 

“Gonna marry you…make you Mis…Missussess Winchesters…Yep…” 

 

You looked up to him as his eyes fluttered closed.  “Got the r…r…ring…”  His head rolled over and a soft snore came from him as you just let your mouth fall open.  You laid there for a moment before you got up and covered Dean up with a blanket again, he had a habit of kicking it off. 

 

000

 

The next morning you got up early and made Dean some breakfast.  You knew he needed to eat before taking the medication.  You laid out the pancakes on a breakfast tray and picked it up, heading into your bedroom.  Dean was up, his legs over the edge of the bed when you walked in, groaning as he rubbed his head.  “Mornin’ sweetheart.”  He grumbled as you stepped up next to him.

 

“Morning, Dean.”  You said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss before setting his tray down.  “How is your leg?”

 

He just grunted a response before he gave you a weary look.  “Did I say anything weird last night?” 

 

You smiled as you handed lifted the tray up and set it on his lap.  “Yea, you were pretty out of it.  You said some interesting things.”  You chuckled as you saw Dean’s eyes travel from yours, giving you an apologetic look, then down to the breakfast tray, his eyes going wide. 

 

“Wh…what?”  He looked up to you. 

 

You smiled as you looked down to the plate of pancakes.  Last night, you had found the ring he spoke of.  So you arranged a little surprise.  The ring was sitting out of the center of the top most pancake, and underneath it, written in powdered sugar was your answer.  

 

“Yes.” 


End file.
